Guilty Pleasure
by Winniebear143
Summary: Eli and Clare falling in love with Degrassi drama in it and whatnot..i suck at these so just read it. you won't be sorry!
1. Annoyances and Embarassment

*****Clare's POV*****

I smiled as I walked up the stairs and through the doors of Degrassi. My smile faded once I saw Eli talking to some girl. As I get closer I can just hear bits and peices of their conversation. Then it hit me. I recongnize the girl's voice. It came from the same girl who had stolen my previous boyfriend, K.C., just a year ago. Jenna. "_I hate her! If she's trying to steal Eli I swear I'll...what am I talking about? Eli isnt even mine. Yet. He will be if Jenna either annoys him or stays away from him." _I thought to myself. Right as I was going to walk right on by them Eli turned his head and saw me. "_Crap. What if he calls me over there? Or worse..what if he doesn't? What if he actually WANTS to talk to Jenna? No..that can't happen to me again..could it?"_ I thought morbidly.

"Clare? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to go to my locker.."

"Wait I'll walk you." he replied before turning back to Jenna.

*****Eli's POV*****

"So we're done here right?" I ask turning towards the annoying blonde girl in front of me.

"Uhh..not really.." she replied sounding annoyed.

"Great. Bye Jessica." I replied barely listening.

I didn't wait for a reply as I turned on my heels and starting walking with Clare. "_She looks stunning today..as usual. What the hell am I saying? Why am I even taking notice of her clothes or beauty? Oh right. She's became my guilty pleasure. Not that I mind. She's been my guilty pleasure since last week when I accidently ran over her glasses." _

"What? No goodmorning?" I ask sarcastically.

"Goodmorning." she replied angrily.

"Well aren't you a cheery little thing today?" I ask as she turns to glare at me.

"Shut up Eli." I smirked.

"Why? Are you going to beat me up?"

"No. I'm just not in the mood."

"I could get you in the mood." I whisper in her ear as I take in the scent of her hair. Vanilla. Yum.

"Eli!" she giggled before turning away to hide her now pink face.

"There's the Clare we all know and love."

"Sorry. I'm just slightly angry." she replied.

"Parents still fighting?"

"No. Well yes but that isn't why I'm angry."

"Then why are you angry?"

"Umm...it's nothing."

"Clare."

"Seriously. It's nothing."

"You sure about that?" I ask with concern.

"Yes, Eli I am one hundred percent sure that it's nothing." she replied eager to move on to a different subject.

The rest of the walk to her locker was silent. Fine by me since I'm still trying to figure out what Clare isn't telling me. When we finally got to her locker she put some books in before breaking the silence and my concentration.

"Why are you so quiet today?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Like?" she prompted.

"You." I reply with a smirk, causing her to turn red.

"Me? W-what about me?"

"Just you in general."

"Do you have to make everything about you a mystery?" she asked half curious and half annoyed.

"Hmm...yes since it seems to get under your skin for some reason."

"What? No it doesn't I could care less."

"Yeah? You know what you could care more about?" I ask setting her up.

"No..what?"

"Becoming a better liar." I chuckled as she slammed her locker shut.

"What did that locker ever do to you?" I ask as I try to catch up to her.

*****Clare's POV*****

I rolled my eyes before looking at Eli. Why must he insist on getting under my skin with his sarcasm and mysterious ways? The world may never know what goes on inside that thick skull of his. In a way I actually kind of like how he's so sarcastic and mysterious. It's a nice change from what I'm used to. _He's_ a nice change compared to what I'm used to with his dark clothes and a personality to match. Still looking at him, I can't help but notice how enchanting his leaf green eyes are. They're like two little orbs that suck you in and make you want to just look into them for hours and not break eye contact. Those same eyes make my heart skip a beat when they look at me.

I must've been staring intently because I didn't see the open locker infront of me until I already crashed into it. Blushing, I look up to see Eli laughing his head off.

"Are you okay?" he asked still laughing.

"Yeah. I think so. Just a little embarassed.."

"What were you doing to keep you so distracted that you run into a locker?" he replied with a huge grin.

"Nothing. I just thought the locker shouldn't be left open." I reply as I turn a shade redder.

"So you used your head? Literally." he laughed.

"Shut up you jerk." I reply laughing too.

"What makes me a jerk?" he asked faking a wounded ego.

"I don't know...maybe the fact that you're laughing at me." I reply.

"Clare. Who wouldn't laugh at that? Besides I'm only laughing because I thought it was cute that you couldn't take your eyes off me long enough to focus on where you're going." he stated smugly.

"What? Who said I was staring at you?" I asked turning even more red.

"Well it is painted all over your face." he chuckled.

I sighed as I approached my class. I can't believe that actually happened. Stupid locker. No, stupid me for staring at Eli too long. I shouldn't even be staring at him.

*****Eli's POV*****

"Well looks like we're at your class, Blue Eyes."

"Yeah, thanks for walking me." she replied shyly.

"It was my pleasure...and amusement." I smirked.

"Oh, shut up Elijah." she said using my full first name.

"While I'm gone don't run into any lockers thinking about me." I replied with a wink before I headed off to my class.


	2. Wandering Minds and Jealousy

Chapter Two

*****Clare's POV*****

I walked into my class blushing. Eli always has that affect on me. Hopefully Alli won't notice.

"Clare! You're blushing!" she said full of excitement.

Crap.

"Yeah so?" I replied trying not to make it a big deal.

"So? Is it because of Eli?" she asked.

I didn't reply but I did turn two shades brighter.

"Oh my gosh! Spill!" Alli demanded.

"There's really nothing to spill. I just made a fool of myself." I replied sadly.

"What? How?" she asked curiousity claiming her.

"I was looking at him and I ran into an open locker."

"Clare-Bear you like him!"

"What? No..okay maybe a little." I admitted when she gave me a look.

"Aww you should ask him out!"

"No way Alli. He doesn't like me that way. We're just English partners to him."

"Clare, I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me. He likes you too."

"What do you mean the way he looks at me?" I asked.

"Well he-" she was cut off by the teacher telling everyone to be quiet.

During the lecture I found my mind wandering away from the teacher and towards Eli. He's in biology right now. I wonder if he's thinking about me..heck I wonder if he EVER thinks about me. Could Alli be right about him liking me back? Maybe. Was I going to make the first move? No way. So, if he likes me then he better make the first move because I refuse to be humilated in front of him again.

Eli's POV

Biology. Most. Boring. Subject. Ever. Mainly because I don't share it with Clare. Clare. Why does she always blush around me? Could that mean she likes me? Or does it mean that she just feels awkward and self concious around me? Hopefully the first option. I want her to like me. Honestly, I do. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I would've kissed her when we were at The Dot while we were skipping school. Would she have kissed me back or would she have avoided me after that? I'm betting the second one. Sigh. What if she does like me by some miracle? That would make my day but I can't help but feel like she deserves better. I mean I can give her love and compassion. Maybe even protection and stability. I don't think that would be enough for her. Not only does she need those things, but she also needs someone her parents would approve of. A positive influence. Unlike me. I've already talked her into skipping school once. I'm not good for her, but does that exactly mean that I'm bad for her? No. No? I don't really know. I shouldnt even worry about it, since I doubt she has feelings for me anyways.

"Mr. Goldsworthy? Am I boring you?" my teacher asks snapping me out of my thinking.

"No, Sir. I was just trying to absorb all of the knowledge into my brain." I lied.

"Very well then. Just make sure it at least looks like you're paying attention next time." he replied.

"Yes,Sir." I replied smirking.

Then the bell rang. Time to go meet Clare at her locker. I was almost to her locker when I stopped. There was already someone there. No, not Clare. KC, her ex. Don't they call them 'exes' for a reason? They're supposed to be x-ed out of your life. Well. Crossed out. Didn't he get the memo? Guess not.

Clare's POV

As I approached my locker I wasn't expecting to see who was standing there. I was expecting _Eli_ not KC. I sighed as I walked up to him and opened my locker. Trying to ignore him, I started putting my books inside and taking out a few of them in exchange. My plan failed because KC found his voice and broke the awkward silence.

"Clare."

"_Wow he's intelligant_." I thought before I replied, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." he started slowly.

"For?"

"For last year, you know the Jenna thing."

"I've already told you I don't care anymore. I'm not mad at you guys."

"I know. Listen Clare I'm just going to come out and say it.."

"Well? What do you want to say..?" I prompted ready to go find Eli.

"I don't want you to hang out with that emo freak anymore."

"He's not emo or a freak! He has a name you know." I replied angrily.

"Does he? I just thought it was Emo."

"His name is Eli and who gave you the right to tell me who I can or can't hang out with?" I am really getting annoyed.

"No one...but I seriously don't think he's a good guy. He wears ALL BLACK CLARE!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S A GOOD GUY UNLIKE YOU KC!" I yelled back causing people to stare at us.

"Clare, I've apologized my heart out and I won't do it again."

"I know you won't because we aren't together anymore."

"I wanna be though."

"Hmm let me think about that," I paused for a moment, "No."

"Clare come on. You can't honestly like him." he replied.

Almost on cue Eli walked over to our arguement and smiled at me.

**Cliff hanger..Sorry guys I already had it before I decided to publish this. Haha but thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! :D I didn't think anyone would like it. So, when I saw the traffic stats and reviews I was so excited like a kid in a candy shop hahahaha so thanks you guys it really means alot :) **

**reviews would be lovely my sexy handsome readers :) because this was somewhat a filler. chapter three has the rest of the convo in it. **


	3. Confessions and Mysteries

**hey guys! in this chapter Eli has a suprise date for Clare. I had some slight trouble trying to figure out where because other people have already used a carnival, the park, a garden, a road trip, his house, her house, and The Dot. So, I finally thought of an interesting and romantic alternative place. Review and let me know what you think so far and how you would've reacted. :) **

*****Eli's POV*****

"Hey Clare." I smiled as I saw how angry KC got at my approach.

"Hey Eli!" she replied happily.

"If you don't mind we're having a conversation, Freak." KC said annoyed.

"Actually, I do mind. I'll take over from here though, Hos." I smirked.

"Uhh, Eli lets just go to class." Clare replied not wanting us to start a fight.

"Fine by me, Blues Eyes." I replied as we start to turn away from her annoying ex.

"Clare!" KC yelled causing her to tense up beside me. I put my arm around her to make her feel better.

"What, KC?" she's obviously annoyed.

"You know I'm right." Right? What could he possibly be right about?

"No, KC. You're wrong. Now leave us alone. Eli is a good guy." she replied shyly looking up at me.

"Yes, I am. I'm never going to break your heart, Clare. Ever. Unlike some people in this hallway." I replied sincerely staring at KC.

"I know you won't Eli." she smiled up at me.

"He's lying Clare!" KC spit at us.

"No, he isn't KC. He's sincere." she replied before turning to me and saying "Let's go, Eli." and taking my hand.

I interlaced my fingers with hers as we walked down the hall and away from the annoyance formerly know as her ex, but not before throwing him a smirk and mouthing "she's mine now."

"So, what was that all about?" I wondered aloud.

"Uh..he's just jealous."

"Of us? We're..friends. Unless..."

"Unless..?"

"Unless you like me. It seems like you do.." I replied hoping I was right.

"Yeah..I do. Like you that is. Alot."

"Really? I like you alot too, Clare." thank you God!

"So..does this mean we're you know, together?"

"Yes. If that's what you want, I mean." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

"Good. That means I can do this." I stated as I began to lean forward a little.

*****Clare's POV*****

_"Eli is about to kiss ME!" _I thought to myself as Eli leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch he hesitated. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a smirk. He's trying to build suppense to make me blush. _Great. Its working. "Well, not for long_." I thought as I slid my hands up into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. When our lips collided all the cliched fireworks and bells went off. There's something about the way our lips moved together in unison felt so right. Eli was the first to even dare to deepen the kiss by lightly putting his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth as mine did the same. Everything felt so right. Then the bell rang. I pulled away first no matter how bad I didn't want to.

"We're late for English." I said slightly embarassed.

"So, that just means she's already taken role for our side of the class. You know what that means?"

"We're late _and_ in trouble?" she teased.

"No, it means we don't have to go. We can skip. Again." I replied with a wink.

"Well...that does make sense..." she thought aloud trying to figure out her next move.

"It is the last class of the day. If you skip you will not only stay out of trouble,but you will also avoid your ex." I replied trying to persuade her.

"Alright. Let's do it." she smiled.

*****Eli's POV*****

Score! Oh, Eli you've done it! You actually got the girl. One that's out of my league at that. I even _kissed _her! Well..technically she kissed me. Still. Now we're skipping class,again, to go hang out somewhere. I know just the place to take her too. Wow. I've turned into one of those guys straight out of a romance novel or something. Eww..well I guess it's okay if its for Clare. I smiled as I felt her lace her fingers through mine. Her touch sent chills down my spine as we approached Morty.

"Hop in maladay." I smiled as I opened her door for her.

"Why thank you kind Sir." she replied giggling.

The drive will take at least an hour. Two hours tops. Soon Clare will start asking questions. She is the type of girl that likes to know what we're doing, where we are going, and who else will be there. Some might say a goody two shoes. Which, she is but in a good way. It's refreshing compared to the 'sluts' or 'bad girls' I dated in the past. Looking back I sort of regret dating them. No, I _do_ regret it. They only liked me because they thought I'd either have sex with them or be a pushover that would take the fall if we got busted. I smirked. My last girlfriend found out that wasn't the case when she thought she had talked me into driving her getaway car after she broke into some random house. What she didn't know was that I drove away _while_ she broke into the house. Guess who took the fall? Not me. That certainly taught her a lesson, and it taught me one. It taught me that I deserve better than that. I don't quite deserve Clare, but she's closer to what I deserve than my exes so I'm not complaining.

"Where are we going? It's been an hour." she asked almost on cue.

"It's a suprise. Don't worry. You can trust me you know." I smirked.

"Oh, can I ?" she teased.

"Ouch. You should apologize for killing my ego like that." I faked hurt.

"Nope. I'm good." she laughed.

"At least make it up to me."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. I'll get back to you."

"Of course." she replied rolling her eyes.

An hour and a half went by quickly after Clare suggested we play 20 Questions. I went along with it to find out more about her. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didnt know anything about my girlfriend? About another half-hour went by and we had finished the game so I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and placed it over her eyes as we approached my destination.

"Hey!" she giggled as she tried to knock my hand out of the way.

"What? Like I'd let you see where we were before I got you to the right spot."

"Right spot? You dragged me two hours away from Degrassi and you won't tell me where we are?"

"No, not yet." I chuckled.

"Fine." she pouted.

"Remember what we said about trusting me? Now is a great time to put that into play. Now, keep your hands over your eyes so I can walk around the car." I instructed.

"Okay, okay. Wait..do I hear waves?" she wondered.

"Uh...nope. You're just crazy." I replied trying to lie but failing.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny. Why do I hear waves?"I heard her ask as I made my way to her door and escroted her out.

"Clare. Is it so hard to just live in the moment?"

"Yes, when you can't _see_ the moment."she replied trying to walk as I lead her away from the car.

"Well, you can _feel_ the moment, right? Feeling it is better than seeing it in some occasions."

"Wow. That's deep." she teased.

"Thanks. Alright. Step up. Actually keep stepping up." I said as we got to the stairs.

"What? Why can't I at least see where I'm stepping?"

"Fine, but when we get to the top you have to close your eyes."

"Alright." she said before stepping up another step anxiously.

"Wait," I reply while grabbing her wrist. "you have to promise me you'll close your eyes."

"I promise."

"Good." I smiled.

As we approached the top step Clare closed her eyes as I guided her a little further before saying, "Alright, Clare. Open your eyes."

Clare gasped as she took it all in.

"It's beautiful, Eli." she whispered.

"Glad you like it, Blue Eyes." I smiled.

"How'd you find it?"

"I saw it when I was following my dad in the moving van to our new house."

"And you remember where it was?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you? I actually come here alot to write my poetry and think."

"Who knew that Eli Goldsworthy would come all the way out to a light house to express himself and clear his head?" she smiled in awe.

I just smiled as we stood there hand in hand looking out of the light house at the water that stretched out from the sand as far as we could see.

**PS thanks everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favoriting this story. I honestly didn't think it was that good. It really means alot to me that you guys like it and that you're also in love with the whole Clare/Eli Eclare relationship. haha. BUT while I'm thanking you guys I wanna really thank you for just reading it. so thanks. again. haha. I have some more romance ideas coming up and more drama. Its Degrassi, drama is always there. **

**We all know I obviously don't own Degrassi so they better not delete my story or whatever since I didn't feel the need to say that on the top of every chapter. haha. hmmm...also, don't forget to review and tell me how you would've reacted in the scenario with the very swoon worthy Eli :) **

**School starts back tomorrow so the next chapter wont be up until after a totally boring school day. Bear with me on this.**


	4. Clumsiness and Romance

*****Clare's POV*****

"Hey, Eli?" I asked as we sat at the top of the light house looking out over the beach.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go play on the beach?"

"I dunno...its not my style." he teased.

"Pwease? I'll love you forever." I pouted.

"Well now how can I refuse that?" he smiled as he took my hand and helped me up.

"You can't." I giggled.

He smiled as he lead me back down the stairs and to the soft white sand. I took off my ballet flats and stood there waiting for him to take his converse off. Seeing Eli on a beach wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, with a grey blazer was definatley a funny sight. I didn't realize I was laughing until he gave me a weird look, which only made me laugh harder.

"Are you okay, Clare?" he laughed a little at my weird outburst.

"Yeah...I...thought...of ...something funny..." I replied trying to stop the laughter.

"Care to share the humor?"

"I was laughing at you actually..."

"Me? Why? What'd I do?"

"Your clothes. It's kind of funny to see you on a beach." I giggled.

"Oh, I see. Excuse me for not knowing my tenth grade girlfriend would want to play. I would've brought a swim suit." he laughed.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with playing." I started to laugh again.

"Well..if that's the case..." he said stooping over to get a handfull of sand.

"Eli..don't you dare throw that!" I giggled as I started to slowly back away.

"Hmm...I might." he replied slowly advancing.

I took off running the opposite direction giggling like a little kid the whole way. I could hear Eli close behind me so I headed towards the water thinking I'd be safest there. I was wrong. Eli ran to the water too and splashed me. I giggled and splashed him back. This continued for a good ten minutes before we had realized we were now standing right in front of each other.

*****Eli's POV*****

"Clare?" I asked getting an idea.

"Hm?" she said looking down at her feet for shells.

"Remember when you agreed to make it up to me for hurting my ego?" I started innocently.

"Yes..."

"I thought of a way you could do that." I smirked at the nervous expression she had.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"Right now?"

"No, later. Yes, now." I chuckled.

"Okay, I can do that." she smiled.

Clare stepped closer and put her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her waste as she started pulling my head lower so she could reach. Cute. I leaned down and smiled as I felt our breath combining between us. Just as our lips brushed each other a giant wave came knocking me over.

"AH! So close!" I yelled from shock while Clare burst into laughter.

"See? This is why I thought you meant later." she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Blue Eyes." I replied slightly embarassed.

"You know, it wasn't _that_ big of a wave that knocked you over."

"What? Well, I was caught off guard." I replied stubbornly.

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Mhmm." she replied before leaning down and pressing her lips to mine.

After we played in the water and collected a few sea shells it was almost time for sunset. I told Clare to go back up to the top of the light house to wait for me. I had to get one more thing. I walked over to my car and opened the trunk. I searched through it until I found the cooler with Clare's favorite ice cream in it. I picked it up and the bag that had the blanket and candles in it. See what I meant when I said I was turning into a guy from a romance novel? I headed back up to the top of the light house shaking my head at my new realization.

Clare was sitting with her feet dangling over the edge with her arms crossed over the bottom part of the rail. She turned around as she heard me at the top of the stairs and smiled. I smiled as I walked over to her and picked up her hand and placed it over her eyes.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes! It's important you don't see this yet." I replied.

"You're full of suprises today aren't you?"

"Yepp. Everyday." I smiled.

She laughed as I set up our little picnic. Hopefully I'll get this done before the sun actually sets.

**I know you guys are wondering how he had the blanket,candles, and ice cream. BUT you will have your answers in the next chapter. I was debating with myself (not in an insane way..O. haha) whether or not he should be thinking about why he already had it or if Clare should ask him about it. So, obviously I went with the latter idea. Well school has started back so my posts will no longer be in the morning here they'll be on here a little ways after I get home from school and do what I got to do. BUT I promise I will try to put you guys as one of my top 5 priorities. Reviews from everyone would be lovely :) specially since today's school day was very brutal. i need some incouragement**


	5. Sharing Is Caring

*****Clare's POV*****

I sat there with my hand over my eyes for what seemed like forever. What could he possibly be doing? Should I dare a peak? No, no I need to trust him. Gosh, what the heck is taking so long my hand is getting tired. What's that smell? It smells like lavender. Lavender? On a beach? What is happening? I know he hasn't abandoned me because, well, I can hear him rustling around and moving things. Even though my eyes are covered I can tell the sun is beginning to set because instead of just the bright light shinging between the small gaps seperating my fingers has turned into a dull romantic type of glow. He needs to hurry it up.

"Okay, Clare. You may now open your eyes." he _finally _stated.

I opened my eyes and once again all I could do was stare in awe at the picnic he had set up. It was so romantic. He had layed down a black (no suprise there) blanket and sat purple, lavender scented, candles on it and lit them. That explains the wait and the strange noises and smells.

"Eli. Its. Its. Amazing." I barely whispered.

"So, you like it right?" he asked.

"Of course! Its the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" I squeeled before running over to him and pretty much tackling him.

"Wait, wait. There's more." he chuckled sounding like one of those radio guys that give away prizes.

"_More?_ Are you serious?"

"You tell me." he replied before pulling out my favorite ice cream ever. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"How'd you know about the ice cream flavor when you just asked me about it in the car?" I asked confused.

"Alli."

"Ah. Well I assume she told you about the candles too?"

"No, actually. I just sort of winged it with those. I knew you liked purple so I picked these." he said gesturing towards them.

"Good guess. Can I ask one more question before I start devouring the ice cream?" I giggled.

"Shoot." he chuckled.

"How did you know to bring _all of this_? I mean normal people don't carry ice cream and other date things in their cars unless it was planned. Or they're desperate." I wondered.

"Well, I was already planning on telling you how I felt after I brought you here as friends. I thought that you wouldn't be able to refuse. That fight type thing with KC just sped up the process."he smirked.

"Wow. Remind me to thank him for this."

"Clare Edwards! You'll thank you _ex _boyfriend for a date your _current _boyfriend set up?" he gasped and placed his hand on his heart.

"Well like you said 'he did speed up the process' , but thank _you_, Eli for actually planning this and making today perfect." I replied reaching for the ice cream.

"It was my pleasure. Clare?"

"Yes?" I asked taking a giant bite of ice cream.

"You do plan on sharing, right?" he chuckled.

I nudged his arm before taking my spoon and wiping ice cream all over his mouth.

"Is that enough sharing?" I laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Blue Eyes, you got me."

"Yupp. Here I'll clean you off."

"How? I didnt pack a napkin and my mouth is not going in the ocean water down there."

"Trust me." I said as I leaned in and kissed the ice cream off his mouth until there wasn't anymore ice cream.

"Oh." he murmured.

"All better?"

"Definatley..but no seriously, Clare, sharing is caring."

I giggled as he grabbed the other spoon and started digging in as well. After we ate the ice cream the sun had went down and the only light left was obviously the light in the light house and the candles. He checked his watch and showed me the time. 9:30. I nodded and we each blew out the candles and put them and the blanket back into their bag.

*****Eli's POV*****

We walked down the light house stairs hand in hand as we made out way to Morty. Tonight went way better than I planned. Mainly because it was real and not just in my head. On the way home Clare fell asleep around 10:30. Good thing we only had another thirty minutes until we were back at Degrassi. Then from there we'd have about five additional minutes until we got to her house. Normally, by now I'd be extremely tired but thinking about our date and how happy I am now that I have Clare the only feeling I have at the moment is love. Who would've ever thought that I, Elijah Goldsworthy, would be in love. I certaintly didn't. That's what I love about Clare. She brings out the part of me that I normally don't show to people. As I pull up in her driveway, I can't help but smile as I get ready to wake my adorable sleeping girlfriend. I could get used to this.


	6. Snooze Buttons and a Spoiled Rat

**Hey guys! Really really sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was going to update it Thursday, but I went straight from school to Atlanta, for The Maine's concert. (My favorite band) Then I was sooo tired yesterday (Friday) from the concert and getting home at 1:00am and taking a shower and waking up at 5:45am that same day for school. So, I came home and crashed. Now it's Saturday, almost Sunday, and I am still up thinking and whatnot so I decided to upload some slight fluff and jealousy and ...A CLIFF HANGER! I know, I'm evil. It's because my friend accidently confessed my love for her cousin to her cousin (without my permission since he had no idea i like him) So, I stopped writing there and started trying to kill her (not literally of course). I'll update sooner depending on how many reviews I get. That's really what I need to know if I should keep going. This isn't my best work and so I need honest input from you sexy handsome readers.**

*****Clare's POV*****

"Clare? Wake up."

"Five more minutes mom. please?" I repsponded sleapily.

"Mom? Clare. Wake up." _Oh, it must be dad._ I thought as I started poking him.

"Clare, what are you doing?"

"Looking for your snooze button." I yawned.

"You _do_ realize this isn't your room, _right_?" he asked causing me to open my eyes.

"OH! Eli...haha...sorry..." I responded feeling dumber than ever.

"That's mother to you little missy!" Eli said sarcastically, pointing his finger at me.

"Oh, save it." I giggled.

"Alright, well are you going to stay in here or do you want to actually go inside?"

"Well..my parent's car isnt here so they must've missed their flight."

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, my parents went to Kenya to visit Darcy."

"Oh. So, you're going to be _alone _at _night_ in your house? I thought you were scared to be alone."

"I am. That's why my parents bought me a puppy before they left." I replied happily.

"They..bought you a puppy..just so you didn't have to stay alone...?"

"Yepp. Do you want to come in and see him?"

"Uh...yeah I guess I could. You know, just to make sure you get inside safely."

"Of course." I smiled.

We got out of the car and approached my door. As I was getting the keys out of my purse I could feel his eyes on me, studying me. This caused me to fumble with my keys while he just smirked at me. I hate it when he makes me embarass myself around him. We walk into my house and I sat my purse down and called my puppy.

"Cuddles! Come here boy!" I yell before seeing my little Yorkie Terrier scampering towards me.

"Cuddles? Really, Clare?" Eli asked chuckling.

"YES! It fits him. I mean look at this little guy!" I replied picking up Cuddles and putting him infront of Eli's face.

"Yeah, he's real adorable." he replied sarcastically.

"Ohhhh, I think you're adorable." I cooed to my little puppy.

"Aw, thanks Clare. You're cute too." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Clare, it looks like a giant fuzzy rat."

"Eli! _He_ is adorable." I replied giving Cuddles a kiss on his head.

*****Eli's POV*****

Clare is standing here treating her dog like its her child. I never really got why girls do that to animals. Yeah, they're cute. Move on. She named the little rat thing Cuddles. Cuddles? I would much rather Clare cuddle with me than the dog. That's why she named it that, right? I bet I am. Hell, I'd cuddle with her if she'd put that rat down. Wait..am I seriously jealous of that dog? Yes? Wow I'm sad. That dog is definatley my new nemesis. Its stealing her attention _and _affection. Something must be done about this.

"Eli! Stop glaring at Cuddles. He thinks you're challenging him." Clare said.

"Oh, believe me I would win _that_ challenge." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What ever makes you think that?" she replied innocently.

"Well for one, the rat can't do this..." I said leaning in for a kiss.

The damn rat barked at me. Not even barked more of a squeak really. That's it he's going down.

"Aww,Cuddles, did you think Eli was going to hurt me?" she said slightly praising the rat.

"Clare, you and I both know I was not going to hurt you. If anything I was going to please you." I replied making her blush.

"_We_ know that, but Cuddles doesn't. He'll warm up to you if you just play with him." she said walking towards the living room.

"I am _not_ playing with it."

"Him."

"It."

"Eli!"

"What? Its just an ugly dog."

"Well I think he's adorable." she stated.

"But it, he, hates me."

"Ohh you don't hate Eli do you Cuddles?" she asked the fuzz ball in her lap.

It barked. Again.

"See?" I asked.

"Here. Pet him."

"No way, Clare. _You_ I can handle touching but _he_ will bite my hand off."

"He will not." she replied rolling her eyes before handing the rat to me.

It just sort of sat in my lap staring at me expectantly. Spoiled little thing. I reached down slowly and put my hand on its head and started to scratch behind its massive ears. It didn't bite me so I scratched its tummy. A minute goes by and my hand got tired so I stopped scratching. Big ass mistake. The rat jumped up and started snorting and sneezing while it tried to bite my nose off. I heard Clare giggling as I tried to refrain the little beast. In a way I guess it is kind of cute, but not cute enough for me to let it demand Clare's attention. I sat it in the floor and it walked, well, pranced its way into the kitchen. I took this opertunity to snake my arm around Clare's shoulder.

"See? He isn't so bad is he?" Clare asked.

"What? He tried to bite my face off."

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"Jealous? Who said I was jealous?" Crap.

"No one, its just that you don't like how much attention I'm paying to Cuddles. You seem jealous."

"Well, maybe a little..." I admitted.

"Aww. What can I do to fix it?" she asked.

"Take me upstairs away from the rat and pay _me_ as much attention as Cuddles gets."

"Are you serious?" she giggled.

"Yes!" I pouted.

"Okay, come on ." she replied taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

**Once again I'm sorry for the cliff hanger that my friend caused by confessing my love to her cousin (lol). Also, remember to please review so that if I get alot I'll try harder to update it more frequently like I did before school stared (which was daily updates). Review Review Review Review Review please :) I will hug each and every one of you (mentally). That's a joke...but it'll really happen..haha :P**


	7. Kisses and Invitations

**Hey guys! Your reviews and story alerts made me feel better! Thanks for the comforting and whatnot :) anyways, I'm wrote this this morning at 5:45 so if something seems weird with my writing you will know why. Once again sorry for delayed updates! School, concerts, homecoming dress shopping, homework, studying, heart break, new crushes, and other teenage problems and activities keep me on my toes haha. On the brightside I wrote this and chapter eight soo...YAY!Alright, enjoy this chapter! :)**

*****Clare's POV*****

I led Eli upstairs nervously. I'm definatley not ready to have sex yet. Hopefully he understands that. With each step it feels like I get more nervous. _Step. _I internally sigh as we reach the top step and the butterflies intensify. I sneak a peek at Eli and he's looking at me then back down the stairs at the dog with a triumphant smirk. _Boys._ Why do they get so jealous of animals? Guess I'll have to think about that later seeing as we're in my room and Eli's shutting the door.

"Alright now that the rat is shut out I can get my attention." he smirked.

"Eli! Cuddles isn't a rat he's a dog." I defended Cuddles, who cannot defend himself with words.

"Doesn't look like one. I can't believe _that's_ what you choose to cuddle with at night." he stated wrinkling his nose up.

"Well, what else am I supossed to cuddle with? My pillow?"

"No, me."

"I would, but you're not here at night to cuddle with."

"I could be."

"How? My parents aren't going to let you stay here."

"Yes, but aren't they out on some business trip or something?"

"Yeah..." I replied semi-excited for what he was getting ready to suggest.

"Then let me stay here with you until they come home."

"Eli...I..I can't."

"You can. Please?" he pleaded.

"Uh...but..C-Cuddles..." I stuttered as he slowly came closer to me.

"Cuddles will be fine by himself for a week or two." he stated as he got so close our chests were touching.

"But...I...he...you..." I tried but couldn't quite think of any other reasons he couldn't stay.

Instead of replying Eli slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My brain stopped working as our lips moved in syncrinization. My arms went up around his neck as his hands ran down my body to my waist. Eli deepened the kiss just as I was beginning to think rationally. His kisses always blew everything in the world ,except for him, out of my mind and into the air to be slowly dissolved. When I'm with Eli everything seems so perfect and bright, like there isn't a care in the world. Eli is my own huminization of world peace.

*****Eli's POV*****

Kissing Clare is definatley on of my new hobbies. Well, not only kissing Clare. Just being with Clare. Clare is beautiful, smart, funny, and at times sarcastic. To sum it up in one word I think I'd have to go with angel. Clare is an angel. My angel. When I'm around her God knows nothing else in the world matter. Just me and Clare. The rat downstairs doesn't matter, her parents' fight doesn't matter, my problems most definatley do not matter, and more importantly the world doesn't matter.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and smirking.

"Can Cuddles do _that_?" I asked smugly.

"No, no he can't, but do you have to be so smug about it?" she asked turning slightly pink.

"Yes! I most definately do!" I replied chuckling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Eli?"

"Yeah, Blue Eyes?"

"Would you like to stay with me for a week? Or two?" she asked biting her lip like she always does when she's either nervous or contemplating.

"Clare, I'd be honored." I replied with a smile. A real smile. Both corners of my mouth raised.

I chuckled as I see her gaping at my smile. God, I think I might have sent your angel into shock.


	8. Waking Up To Love

**Yay! For once I'm starting a chapter in Eli's POV! I was in biology when I wrote this and I was like hmm...I'm going to mix it up because I think this would be better in his POV so...I DID IT! haha. Anyways this chapter makes up for yesterday's being extremely short. Also, how do you spell check a document on Word Pad? I didnt realize I've been spelling definitely wrong until someone pointed it out. So..yeah leave how to do it in a review please :) UGH guys I'm sick now! haha im having soooo many problems reviews let me know you like it ;) hint hint cough cough haha =)**

*****Eli's POV*****

I woke up to the sound of scratching. Confused, I look down at Clare, who is fast asleep still in my arms. Not her doing the scratching. The sound sort of sounds like its coming from the door...damn it! I forgot about Clare's r...er..dog. Sighing, I get out of bed being extremely careful as to not wake Clare up, and walked over to the door. I opened it slowly and saw the space infront of it completely dog free. _"Guess it got thirsty." _I thought as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor next to the door. Just as I start to relax again I hear the dog bounding up the stairs and into the room. Instead of barking at me it hopped into my lap and plopped onto it's side, Pampered little thing.

Looking down at the little Yorkshire Terrier, it's bulging dark brown eyes do sort of make him look cute. Not that I'd ever admit that to Clare though. After all, whether this Cuddles is cute or not, he is still my nemesis...at least when Clare is awake.

"Hey there little guy." I whispered to the little fuzz ball in my lap.

The only response I got was for him to roll over onto his back and look at me expectantly.

"Alright, alright." I sighed as I began rubbing his little tummy enthusiastically.

This went on for about ten minutes, when my hand got tired from the affection I was finally showing to the little guy. Just as I suspected he jumped right up from his position to start trying to bite my nose off...again. He switches from sweet and cuddly to ferocious in about two seconds when he wants to. This time, instead of being defenseless I covered my nose from this insane sneezy and snorty little beast. Even though he and I both know he won't be able to bite my nose he countinued to attack me. I began to laugh so I adjusted my hand to where my nose would still be safe and it would also muffle my laughter so it wouldn't wake Clare up. Finally tired, he sat back down on my lap and looked over at the bed. I uncovered my nose when I saw Clare begin to stir.

*****Clare's POV*****

I was pulled out of my sleep slightly by the sound of snorting, sneezing, and laughter. I opened my eyes ever so slightly only to see Eli sitting by the door playing with Cuddles. It took all my will power to stop the smile that was about to spread over my face. When Cuddles gave up on attacking Eli and sat down on his lap I began to stir around to warn him that I'm waking up since I doubt he'd want me to know he likes Cuddles.

Once he realized that I was awake he pushed Cuddles out of his lap before saying "Get off me you little rat!" and getting up off the floor. I sat up and patted the side of the bed and Cuddles excitedly ran towards the bed and jumped up on it. Eli scoffed before walking over to his side of the bed and crawling back in to put his arm around me.

"Goodmorning, Blue Eyes." he said kissing me on my cheek.

"Goodmorning to you too." I responded sleepily.

"Wow, who would've guessed Clare Edwards could go to sleep beautiful and wake up even more beautiful than before?" he asked sweetly, no hint of sarcasm. I blushed.

"Well, who would've thought bed head would suit you so well, Elijah?" I countered with a smile.

"I hope it lives up to how you pictured it." he replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yes because all I ever do is sit around thinking about what your bed head would look like." I stated sarcastically.

He chuckled a little before leaning in to kiss me. I put my hand on his chest to hold him back. He gave me a weird look as I got out of bed and headed towards my bedroom door.

"Clare? What are-?" he started to ask, clearly confused.

"I'm starving and I know that if I let you kiss me then we won't leave here for awhile. So, I'm going to go eat so I can kiss my boyfriend without the fear of starving to death." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good point. What's for breakfast, _girlfriend_?" he asked getting up and coming over to stand infront of me.

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Hmm...pancakes, toast, and bacon?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, come on." I replied with a smile as I lead him downstairs for out first breakfast together.

Is this what it feels like to wake up to the man you love beside you every morning? If so, then I could definitely get used to this.

**Review please :) cough cough hint hint ;)**


	9. Thoughts and Questions

**hey guys! i'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while. it's just with school, friends, boys, and my family i don't have free time where im actually awake. i also havent had any inspiration lately. BUT i have so new found inspiration because i've been talking to my crush alot and we slow danced at homecoming therefore i came up with some added fluff for this chapter and the next. this chapter takes place a few weeks later by the way. alright imma shut up now haha.**

*****Clare's POV*****

Why hasn't he asked me yet? We've been dating for a month now, you'd think he would want to ask me. _Sigh._ Maybe he hasn't asked me because he doesn't like dances. It's _homecoming_ for Pete's sake! He needs to ask me! I could ask him I guess...no. No, I shouldn't. He's the guy in this relationship so he should do the asking. Right? Right.

I was so deep in thought I didn't see or hear Eli sit down beside me on the bench infront of Degrassi.

"Clare!" he yelled making me jump.

"W-what? I'm sorry!" I replied.

"Geez, think about me enough?" he chuckled being his usual cocky self.

"What makes you think I was thinking about you?" I countered.

"Well do you think about anything else?" he smirked.

"Okay, anyways, did you want something?" I asked growing annoyed at the fact he busted me.

"Oh, I don't know.." he trailed off as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine ever so lightly.

I smiled into the kiss before he pulled away and turned on his "serious face" as he calls it.

*****Eli's POV*****

"Okay, Clare. Time to be serious." I stated trying to overcome my nerves.

"Do we have to?" she asked sarcastically. Man, I love how my sarcasm has rubbed off on her.

"Yes. Now, are you aware that there is a homecoming dance next week?" Sigh. Here I go.

"Yeah...what about it?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well I was thinking it'd be..interesting to go, but there's just one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I do not believe I have a date. I was thinking about asking my girlfriend, but I don't quite know how to ask or what she'll say. Could you help me?" I smirked.

"Well first off you should have flowers. Secondly you're doing fine without them suprisingly, and lastly I think she'd say yes." she stated before smiling and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Why, Miss Edwards! Whatever will my girlfriend say?" I teased.

"Oh, just shut up and let me enjoy the moment." she smiled playfully hitting my arm.

I closed my mouth and made a gesture similar to zipping my mouth and locking it shut before pretending to throw the key away. Clare just rolled her eyes before going into planner mode and asking me all types of questions like "What time are you getting me?" or "What color tie are you going to wear?" or my personal favorite "Is it too dorky to color coordinate?"

See? This is why I love Clare. She isn't embarassed to be her overbearing, plan ahead, brilliant self. Next week at homecoming, I'm going to be there with the most amazing girl in the world. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Feeling totally accomplished and maybe a bit smug, I couldn't help but smirk as I listened and occasionally answered Clare's questions. You'd think the average girl would run out of questions by now, but nope. Not my Clare-bear. One day, I promise I will teach her how to just live in the moment and let destiny take the driver's seat of our lives for a little while.


	10. Shopping and Promises

**hey guys :) whats going on with you all? these chapters have been short recently and i apologize. well..i dont have much to say at the moment so..enjoy.**

*****Eli's POV*****

Sigh. Dress shopping. Something I never ever thought I'd have to do with anyone. Ever. Yeah, Clare is worth it and all but I'm so damn bored! She is in the dressing room trying on like 50 fucking dresses with Alli! Drew didn't even have to come! Why did I have to? How did I let her talk me into coming?

_"But Clare! Drew doesn't have to go!"_

_"Eli, its dress shopping it won't kill you."_

_"What if it does?"_

_"It won't. I promise you."_

_"But why do I have to go?" I whined knowing it was a lost cause._

_"Because I want your opinion." she stated._

_"What if I want to be suprised?" _

_"Do you?"_

_"Yes" I replied hoping to get out of it._

_"Alright, well you can stay outside the changing room until Alli and I are satisfied with a dress then we can go get something to eat."_

_"Why can't I meet you guys somewhere when you're done?"_

_"What fun would that be?"_

_"For me? Loads."_

_"Eli, suck it up." she giggled. _

Oh yeah. That's how I was talked into it. Damn. I am turning into one weak guy. I can't stop myself from sighing audibly earning me no points with my girlfriend.

"Eli! Stop sighing! I'm getting dressed! I found the perfect dress!" Clare yelled from her dressing room.

"FINALLY!" I yelled with a smirk causing the store's salesmen and women to chuckle.

I heard Clare laugh before walking out without a dress in her hands.

"Where's the...?"

"I handed it to Alli along with my money since you wanted to be suprised." she stated happily.

"Well done, Blue Eyes." I praised as we walked towards the food court in the mall.

*****Clare's POV*****

Eli and I ate at Chik Fil A alone because Alli wanted to go meet Drew at the park for a picnic he had planned. I didn't really mind having some alone time with him, I mean after all, my life pretty much revolves around Eli. I smiled and giggled as Eli teased everyone within a mile's radius of us in the food court. I couldn't help but be overly excited about the dance this weekend. I am going to have the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the perfect hair and make up, and most importantly, the perfect date.

"So, do you have your tux yet?" I asked curiousity getting the better of me.

"Yes, I have it picked out. No, I don't have it physically because they're adding some things and altering it just a bit."

"What?" I asked, my eyes practically popping out of my head.

"No, it's not what you'd expect. Nothing major, I'll still look nice and gentlmanly." I smirked.

"Oh, thank God!" I sighed.

Eli chuckled as we stood up and threw our bags away before heading back to Morty. Once in Morty Eli and I talked about how terrible we are at dancing and debated on who would look better, me or him? He obviously said me and I obviously said he would. Eventually, Eli won the arguement by tickling me. Story of my life. Eli always wins by tickling me. He knows it too.

Other than our silly arguements and debates we sat in silence listening to the radio before we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for shopping with me, _boyfriend_." I still loved saying that.

"No problem, _girlfriend_. You do owe me for it though." he winked.

"Alright, I'll make it up to you at the dance." I smiled deviously.

"Promise?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his before turning around and walking up the stairs to my house. Just as I opened the door and stepped inside I heard Eli yell, "IS THAT A YES?" I giggled before giving him a cheesy thumbs up and shutting the door.

I think I might just love, love.


End file.
